Bleeding Pages
by Rowan Aubrey Annabelle Declan
Summary: This is about an all girl band that runs into a little Supernatural trouble. Lemon OcxOc Mature readers only. I will move once I find a proper place fop this story lol
1. bleeding pages ch 1

"I hate waiting…" Katoura complained as we all walked up to the receptionist's desk to sign in at the lobby. For almost 20 minutes the only thing that happened was Katoura's silent drumming and growling, Avantiana's invisible and inaudible guitar, and my own non-existent bass, and amazing lip-syncing to our song, 'Your world is fake', repeatedly. As if on cue, we finished the fifth time, and the receptionist yelled for us. "Bleeding Pages follow me, please." We did as she said listening to the staccato of her heels against the marble flooring. As we walked down long hallway after long hallway Avanti turned to Katoura, and I, whispering: "I just hope he's not a stuck up 'suit' like the others we've had." We'd been to three other record companies, but they didn't like us, we didn't fit or the deal was shitty. We continued down two more, shorter halls and turned to face a large Cherry wood door. The woman had started to head back, turned to look at back and nodded giving us permission to knock. We each knocked once and waited for an answer, which was a loud deep voice yelling through the door. "Come in, Come in." Katoura turned to knob and Avanti and I pushed the huge, heavy door open, almost silently grunting with effort. We were greeted with a giant bay window and various over-sized, gothic-looking furniture including a desk and a stuffed chair, couches, tables, and a mini -but barely- stage with the makings of a band minus the players. As we took in the scenery and the gigantic office, Avanti pointed out that the chair had turned around yet nobody was in it anymore. All three of us spun around when we heard the loud slam of the wooden door, the agent was behind us now, but how did he get there so fast?

We weren't staring long enough to zone out and staring doesn't usually make you deaf, I at least should have heard him. Speaking of him, this guy was anything but a suit, but we should have figured that from his taste in décor. This man's hair was a dark black that shone ever so slightly when he moved. He smiled and showed perfect pearly whites that seemed…way too perfect. His eyes were a piercing green. His cheekbones were prominent, and his nose was pin straight, making his paleness work for him. He had his eyebrow and his ears pierced; the latter more than a few times. He had a small remote in his hand with lots buttons on it, he pressed one and the floor under the stage rotated to face us. The man held out a hand to me, I took it as I thought of what to say to him. "Um, I'm Feroscha, this is Katoura and Avanti." I pointed to each of them in turn. He smirked as if he knew something and thought it funny. "I'm Darius, the company prefers that I tell you to call me Mr. Eryns, but that's my Pick in the Ass father, not me." I noticed, to my astonishment, that he had his tongue pierced. He walked around and then in front of us until he reached what appeared to be his desk. Doing this gave us full view of what he was wearing: Tripp ™ Zip-off shorts, black and blood red, a Trivium band tee and a Trivium zip-up hoodie, and Black and red Chuck all stars™. As we watched him walk, I noticed out of the corner of my eye an older man practically float to the back of the chair and pulled it away from Darius right as he went to sit down. Darius fell to the floor landing hard on the marble. The older man spoke to Darius in a cold and unforgiving tone.

Both of their sets of eyes dancing in malice. "Darius, impersonating me again and in front of potential clients no less. Go sit and wait until we need you." Darius walked away and sat at the couch closest to the stage setup. The older man sat at the desk and motioned for Katoura, Avanti, and myself, to sit at the couch in front of him, which we did. "My son likes to think he is ready to take my position now and not later, like we have planned. I am Jonathon Eryns: owner and head agent of Merlyn records, you are, Bleeding Pages I presume? I hear you're quite good. Let's answer these surveys, then we'll have you perform your singles possibilities." Mr. Eryns handed each of us a two-page packet and as we filled them out I observed him. He was a more polished gray haired version of his son, in a black and red suit, perfect yet odd teeth, and fast and silent, scarily so. When Avanti had finished her last question she ran to the stage and picked the guitar, strummed, then brought it up to octave with the bass line I was already playing. We situated the set so we were in our weird triangle. Katoura slammed out the drum count to 'You're world is fake' I came in with a bass riff and Avanti plucked in right before the opening growl from Katoura. "Now that you've changed, I can't figure you out" I sang melodic and low for a soprano's range, Katoura growled into her mike as Avanti did her continual riff and some 'ooh' vocalizing. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Jeez Katoura was scary sometimes. Bass riff change and then more lyrics. "You're not the one I thought I knew. Back away from me. I loved who you were and I hate what you've become."

Mr. Eryns clapped at the end of the chorus and Darius looked upset that the song wasn't finished out. Mr. Eryns waved his hand for us to go on with the next song on our list; 'Sake of my heart' Katoura started it off with a three beat count-in and a thump, rest, thump, rest, thump, of the bass drum. I came in with a high octave ooh-oh-ooh right before Katoura came in with the rest of the drums and a low-resonating rumble of a growl. Thwang-g-g of the bass riff and Avanti was off on a masterpiece of a guitar opening solo. Four counts in I started to sing the opening line "Show me what you're good for… Now." The bass got a little faster and drums picked up tempo to match Avanti's guitar riff, Katoura growled some more unintelligible-to-all-but-her lyrics and I came again with the real lyrics. "I needed you. And you. Let. Me. Down. Why can't I walk away, for the sake of my heart? I need to, I need to, I need you to save me." Vocalizing and some growling and all that we had to do for that song was finished too. Darius was practically falling over in his chair for God knows what reason and Mr. Eryns motioned for us to come off the stage and sit on the couches in front of it. Darius had his mouth forming his first word when Mr. Eryns walked around to face us. "Girls…" Our hearts sank. Was he rejecting us too? "Just end it; it's cruel to make them wait." This had come from Darius so we all kind of dropped our heads and waited silently for them to continue.

"Your band… is probably… the greatest all girl metal band we've ever heard." My head flew up without a second's delay and during this time my jaw had dropped. Avanti was the first able to speak, granted after a minute or two. "WHAT?" Then Katoura, "Really?" Finally me, "I can't believe this, so does that mean we're signed?" Mr. Eryns nodded vigorously. "Of course. Did you think that we would be idiotic enough to not sign you as soon as possible?" Katoura looked as if she'd kiss the older man, twitching in her seat. Avanti couldn't contain herself she was running around the stage and furniture like a chicken with its head cut off. I was the only seemingly calm one out of us all; I was about to address Mr. Eryns when Katoura finally burst into a jumping fit then joined Avanti running, jumping and yelling. Mr. Eryns spoke to them to get them to sit back down again. "We need you to have someone look over the contract and once that is done you can bring it back and we'll go over the changes, if any, and sign you within the week. Is this acceptable?" I nodded as we all stood up this time we all shook hands with Mr. Eryns and then Darius in turn. When I reached Darius we shook but he had something in his hand and it was transferred into mine without a word about it. "We'll see you later." Darius had said as we shut the door. I waited until we were halfway down the second hallway to look at the thing Darius had handed me. It was a piece of paper folded twice with a hand written name, number, address, time and a little note.

Darius Eryns 894-4571

4541 Jamespear Road

Call me please

5:30 p.m.

I showed Avanti and Katoura, trying to decide when to call him. Avanti being her opinionated self was first to doubt his intentions. "Maybe he thinks that he can use the contract to get in your pants then blow you off by using the fact the we would be working for him and his father. Not to mention he lied to us about being the agent." Then Katoura countered Avanti with her own thoughts of it. "Or maybe he thinks that because we would be working for him and his father that he'd get any of us when he wanted so we could stay on the label." I interceded before either of them could add any more. "Or it could possibly be that he liked me and wants to go out and not just to have a piece of ass. Did you ever think that could be it? Now that the 'Shamus-thing' is _so_ over someone that isn't a douche-bag just might want to be with me. But I'm just trying to keep it positive here." I started to walk ahead of them when Avanti grabbed my arm and jerked me around to face herself and Katoura. "We're just looking out for you; you've had some pretty bad judgment lately, 'Roscha. We don't want to see you hurt again, that's all this is." I thought about this the whole time driving home since it was my turn to drive. Could they just be trying to help or are they just paranoid? I drove the back roads back to our huge three-apartment system. We live in an apartment complex; with Avanti and I living on the bottom floor in apartments #7 and #8 and Katoura in #9 above me. We all wanted to live together in one but there wasn't enough room in one. So since we were in my original apartment Avanti moves across the hall to the empty #8 and Katoura lived there with her, until #9 became available.

When we got home I went straight for a shower, when I got out Katoura was in my living room and Avanti was raiding my fridge. "Haha, you guys are a bunch of losers, did ya know that?" Katoura nodded and started Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles™ for our Wii™; the only reason it was permanently in my apartment was because I used it constantly and I had the biggest TV. Avanti came out of my kitchen with two plates of food and smiled over them. "Hey, you know you love us anyway, girl. Have you decided what you want to do about the Darius guy?" I shrugged picked up some of the food and shoved it into my mouth; Gotta love fast metabolisms. Afterwards I picked up a Wii-mote® and Nunchuck® with a Zapper® and joined Katoura in the zombie-killing spree. "I don't know. I want to go meet him but I'm nervous at the same time. God, guys are so confusing sometimes." Katoura blasted the head off of the nearest zombie and snorted after. "Sometimes? Guys are confusing all the time, girl, you just got to get used to it." I used a defensive move taking out 3 or 4 zombie-faced people in one swing. "Yeah, but this is so much more confusing than usual. Can't I get a break?" Avanti and Katoura were silent for a few minutes and then proved why people thought we were triplets. At the precise moment that I said 'Should I call him?' Avanti and Katoura asked 'Should you call him?' We shared a laugh and I decided to call him and figure out what he wanted and what I should wear. The phone rang and Avanti had insisted on putting it on speakerphone.

"Darius here." My heart was pounding ungodsly loud in my chest. "Hey, Darius this is Feroscha, the note said to call you? I-" He cut me off rambling to himself. "Oh god…What should I say?" I started to ask him what he wanted to do when he cut me off once again. "Oh… did you want … Just please come to my house tonight I wanted to go on a date with you. Remember to dress nicely please. Will I see you at five-thirty, Feroscha?" Avanti and Katoura were hanging on my every word. "Uh, yeah, but why should I dress nicely?" They looked as shocked as I was. He responded quickly. "It's a surprise, you'll see." he hung up after saying goodbye. I looked at Katoura and Avanti, but realized that Avanti was already in my room rummaging in my huge over-stuffed closet of shoes in what was supposed to be one of the bedrooms but it was now my Music Room. It had my basses and microphone set-ups and keyboards and a drum set and guitar for when Avanti and Katoura came over. We all had the same basic set-up, but emphasizing on what we each played. Before I could even shut my cell and stand up, Katoura was in my Vanity Room, the second bedroom to those who used them 'correctly'. She was already setting out outfits that were dressy by our standards, but she didn't know about my hidden door in the closet that held my dresses.

And she wouldn't find out if I had anything to do about it. I walked into the Vanity Room and Katoura had four outfits and my newest dress –I hadn't had the chance to put it away properly- that looked better than the other things out on the bed but I didn't want to wear a dress tonight. Avanti came in the room to see the color scheme that she was working with: black, red and white. Five minutes later Avanti came back with eight pairs of shoes and three pairs of striped tights. I was going to be forced to try every possible combination of these items so I might as well start it early and make a show of it. "Well is this every thing?" The two of them whirled to face me with shocked faces. "Shut up! You actually want to go through this, Feroscha?" Katoura practically screamed in my face incredulously. I shrugged and nodded sheepishly. "Maybe I'm a little excited to be doing something with a guy other than Shamus. Is that so wrong?" Avanti shrugged and pushed me into the bathroom with the first outfit they'd picked out. A red and black zip-off skirt as the shorter version, landing right above the knee, allowing me to show off my smooth muscular calves. Katoura had paired with it a red and white corset with long black and red striped sleeves, ending in a ring on my middle finger, that came out of the back leaving my above-average chest open and as exposed as it could be without being indecent. The corset also showed a little of my well-toned stomach and curvy hips. I walked out of the bathroom to their instant approval and after trying every outfit on and walking out we decided on the first outfit I had put on, now for the shoes and make-up and hair.

I puut on black flats. Katoura pulled most of my mane of dyed burgundy hair back and out of the way in a bun, leaving some long wispy bangs that she spiral curled for me. Avanti put my flawless makeup on. Black eye shadow and some sparkle in the powder on my face. I started out pale and ended up even more so. The black around my hazel eyes, brought out the specks of green in them. I had on normal lip-gloss before, but that wouldn't do. I now had blood red lip color with a gloss cover. I put the silver stud back in my nose, switched the ring in my librea to a barbell with a glow-in-the-dark rubber spike on it, put all my earrings back in and switched the black barbells in my industrials to glow-in-the-dark ones as well. I stood, twirling as I did so. Katoura sighed and smirked, "You're gonna knock him dead, Feroscha!" Avanti high fived her then turned to me, laughing, "Maybe he won't even recognize you that'd be hilarious. I smiled and checked the time: 4:30, Is that late enough that I could go now?


	2. Chapter 2

I waited a few more minutes said good bye to my sister-like-friends and headed out the door and to my black and chrome avalanche with red neon lights in the windows. Even it matched my outfit. I drove around on the back streets listening to my car-Ipod, trying to figure out where he lived in Dayton. I found his street a little after five, searching for his house number. I came to know that his was the biggest and fanciest place on the street let alone the city or maybe even the state. I pulled up to the iron-gate, immediately hearing an over-com asking who I was. "I'm Feroscha Granden; I'm here to meet Darius Eryns for tonight." I spoke loudly to prevent repeating myself. The gate swung open and I drove up the long curving driveway only to pull up to a Victorian style mansion complete with a columned porch and huge grounds, there were six cars in the front of the huge estate. An Avalanche like mine but in solid black, a Jeep Rubicon, two Porche 911 turbos one in black and one all silver and chrome, a red Hummer original and finally a 2008 Vanquish in black. Darius stood leaning slightly on the Vanquish. He had some how known what colors I would be wearing because he now wore a black Versace suit, a red silk button up shirt and a white satin tie to finish the ensemble off.

He leaned forward to greet me and as he did I tripped over my own feet and fell… or I was going to fall; he had caught me… great reflexes on this guy, kind of scary in a cool way. "Thanks Darius, I could have sworn I was gonna fall. I would have had to go home and change that would have screwed up everything, huh?" He smirked again and Goddess, help me if it didn't make my knees want to go weak, it was impish and sexy. "Well, that would have put a bump in the plans, but it would have worked out eventually. Ready?" I smiled as he released me to open the door on my side and even offer a hand to help me in the car. I smirked with him this time and answered, "As I'll ever be. What are we doing though? I've been wondering since I called you." He climbed in to his side, easily slid the car in to drive and sped off toward the gate that opened just as if he'd pressed a button, but he hadn't; I don't think at least. "It's a surprise Feroscha; you know that, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you." He winked and continued to drive at break-neck-speeds that I loved because I love to show off the speed of my own car too. He merged into the next lane as I turned on the radio and turned up the Kittie song 'Spit'.

Only when I leaned up again did I see that he had merged into the turn lane to get on the highway. Without slowing down. I immediately swung around to reach for my belt, once it was fastened I proceeded to grab the 'oh shit!' bar and grip the armrest on the other side. Darius looked over at me with confusion but I began screaming at him before he could question me about what I was doing. "Watch the FUCKING ROAD!!!! And SLOW DOWN lets NOT crash tonight. HOW ABOUT THAT????" He slowed considerably and didn't look at me again until we had pulled to the off-ramp red light. "Would you mind telling me what that was about? Are you okay, Feroscha?" I waited for my breathing to slow and even out before I dared to answer him. "I was in several car crashes on the highway when I was little… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, but it's just… I haven't gotten over it." _Yeah how do you get over your mom trying to kill you five times in car crashes?_ He picked up speed again, not as much this time and when he spoke again he made a serious effort to keep his eyes on the road in front of his car. "Oh I shouldn't have done my show boating then, huh? It's just I like to drive fast, really fast." I turned down the stereo and sighed before I responded. "No. I should have told you, I should have known we would have been getting on the highway. The fear only shows it's self when I get on the highway, I try to stay on the back roads as much as possible but when its not, I'm like a granny who can't see over the steering wheel. That's sad 'cause I'm usually a speeder."

I smiled and Darius smirked back and parked in an unfamiliar parking lot. He got out and walked to the other side to let me out. "We're here. Turn around." I did as he said and he put a scarf over my eyes, took my hand and led me to wherever we were going. The walk was at least five minutes long and we hit stairs soon after the two-minute mark. I walked slowly up the stairs. "Can I take it off yet, Darius?" He just chuckled and continued to lead me. When we stopped he slid the silk off my face and down my neck to untie it. His fingertips and knuckles swept across my skin giving me the chills. It took all I had to suppress the moan in my throat. He must have noticed my sudden tenseness because he leaned away and turned me around to face him. "You okay?" I shrugged it off. "Yes." I responded through a now dry throat, and swallowed. "Where are we?" He smiled down at me. "The Cincinnati Museum. I thought given the survey answers that you gave, you would like to see the 'Bodies' exhibit here." My eyes lit up and I practically jumped up and down when I realized that we were standing in a queue line for our tickets. I was so excited I could barely keep it in. We moved slowly in the line and I couldn't stand it I hate to wait, just like Katoura.

Once he paid for the tickets we walked into to exhibit doors and looked at the first display; whole male and female bodies with a sign next to them describing the differences in muscles and sinew, looked so cool I ooh'd and aww'd the whole time we stood there. He stood close to me and unfortunately all I could pay attention to was him he smelled of cocoa spice and masculinity. I watched his muscles instead of the displays'; his moved and were flexing as he shifted his weight around. We moved on to a woman holding a baby that both had different colored eyeballs. The caption below the display was that the baby had died of brain trauma and the young woman who held her died in ICU after a car wreck. It also explained that the luminescent blue eyeballs of each body were blind. Darius looked as if he would touch the baby. In effort to stop him, lest we get kicked out, I took his hand in mine. He stared at our hands, fingers intertwined, and then looked down into my eyes, and it made me shiver and gave me cold chills all over again. How could he do that? Trying to keep my mind off what he had done to me, I noticed that he must have been every bit of 6' 4" because getting enough height on my 5'10" to look down at me was a feat in and of itself.

I was forced to look away first; the aids were asking us to move because the people behind us were getting impatient about seeing the display we were at. We moved on to the next glass box in the room which were foot and hand muscles, it was interesting enough but not enough to keep us for very long, we exited this first room and walked in to the next. This was the respiratory system room there were lungs and air pockets, and the mouth, nose and some veins. There was a solid wall devoted to cancer of the lung, mouth, nose, and throat. The best thing I saw there was a deposit box for anyone who was turned off smoking by the look of these certain cancerous body parts. I watched Darius pull out his Marlboros red soft pack and rip the pack in half and drop them in. "Darius, you smoke?" I couldn't stop myself from saying it. He shook his head no. "Not any more." I nodded and once again couldn't keep my mouth shut. "You don't smell like it." I stepped closer and tilted my head up to smell him better. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, doing so practically made my head spin with his scent. The next thing I know; Darius' lips met mine in a tentative, short kiss.

His lips were soft and warm; they yielded and almost opened. I pulled away milliseconds before they could, an aftershock of who-knows-what and a taste of heaven ripped through me. "I-I um… …uh… " I stuttered and mumbled before he wrapped a rippling arm around my shoulders and led me to the next case. His grip was firm and protective. "Feroscha? You're kinda quiet, now." He sounded concerned like he'd done something wrong. I smirked and laughed whole-heartedly. "Yeah I'm fine it was just… a surprise, is all." His body relaxed considerably when I said this, and he moved his arm off my shoulders and put his hand back in mine. We stopped every few displays and sat down to rest our feet and talk a bit. We never mentioned it, but the kiss wasn't far from the tips of our tongues. He asked why I had so many piercings but only a few tattoos. I asked him the same thing. Our answers were similar as well; neither of us had many things we wanted that would still mean as much as it did the day that we got it; years later. Darius asked about how I got into music in general, and metal in particular. I wanted to know how he decided to go into the family business. When we'd walked through the entire exhibit and headed towards the public café area to eat. Darius had a slice of pizza and a black coffee, while I had a chicken Panini and an Irish cream cappuccino. We continued to make slightly awkward small talk as people edged around us as if we were a deadly disease to be avoided at all costs. I didn't mind it much since I've gotten the reaction for years. Darius looked at me, and his arm flexed on the table as if suddenly angered. "We can leave if they're bothering you, Darius." I smiled lightly at him but his face looked confused. "We don't have to. I thought they were bothering you." He looked at me again and his eyes softened considerably.

"No, I'm used to the weird looks by now, had 'em for years." I grinned and stood to throw away my trash when I'd finished and he stood too. "Are you ready?" I nodded but held up a hand to stop him. "Hold on, I've got to use the ladies room. Wait here." I walked away but against my will I looked back at him more than I wanted to, and by the last time I did, he wasn't where I left him, but over close to a door where a few women were coming in. I went and 'freshened up' then came back out to see that he'd left. I walked out the large entrance doors to see that he'd pulled the car up and stopped directly in front of me. I climbed in and buckled the seat belt. If it was possible he looked less pale than he did when I'd last saw him, but the natural lighting was different. "Thanks Darius. Um, could we take back roads as much as possible, please; I don't feel like freaking out on you… again." He smirked and nodded as he turned the radio on searched through the stations then turned it off again, for lack of good music on. I searched for my Ipod that was always on me, found it and plugged it into the mp3 port. "What do you want to listen to?" He looked at me with determination and said boldly. "You. Sing to me Feroscha. Please?" We dove out of the parking lot and headed down a back street I didn't know. My eyes widened so much I thought they'd fall out of the sockets. "What do you want me to sing?" He smirked at me side ways. "Anything just sing."

I thought about what I wanted to sing and before I had made a conscious choice I had started to sing my favorite non-metal song ever, "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore. I started to sing and he drove and paid as much attention to me as he could_. "I got a lot to say to you. Yeah I got a lot to say. I notice your eyes are always glued to me. Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all. They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies your little spies. They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies your little spies. Crush crush crush crush crush 1234! Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one to all of us is counting on. That never happened; I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than… this. If you wanna play well come on come on lets play cause I'd rather waste my time pretending then have to forget you for whole minute. They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies your little spies. They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies your little spies. Crush crush crush crush crush 1234! Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one to all of us is counting on. That never happened; I guess I'm dreaming again. Lets be more than this now. Rock and roll baby, don't you know that we're all alone now I need something to sing about. Rock and roll hey don't you know baby we're all alone now I need something to sing about. Rock and roll hey don't you know baby we're all alone now give me something to sing about. Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one to all of us is counting on. That never happened; I guess I'm dreaming again. Lets be more than no-oo-o nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one to all of us is counting on. That never happened; I guess I'm dreaming again. Lets be more than…more than this oh-oh oooh."_ I finished the song and sat waiting for his reaction afterwards. I noticed that he was staring at me incredulously and that we were pulled over on the side of the road in a patch of gravel that led to an off road and a footbridge over the river. _It's getting late why would we come here?_ I sat back still waiting for his response, when he released his seatbelt and leaned toward me, looking me in the eye, while doing so. His stare set chills along my skin again and I leaned in too. "What did you think?" I couldn't help but ask. It was bothering me that he was so quiet and I had just inadvertently told him how I felt, by singing to him. If he didn't get the lyrics in the song I strategically/ subconsciously chose, he had to have gotten the vocal infliction I used.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're amazing, but, you already knew, I thought that." Not getting what he meant I motioned for him to continue. "Elaborate please? How would I know what you thought? I'm not a mind reader." He chuckled softly and smirked. "I asked you to go out with me, knowing I'd probably get reprimanded for it, work and all that. I asked you to sing for me even though I've already heard your voice…I kissed you…" With that he closed the gap between our faces and kissed me again, this time was a bit longer and his mouth was a bit more demanding on mine. After I got over the initial shock of the cold barbell in his tongue, I was used to the metal in my lip but the new metal felt weird, and then I kissed back. I felt myself lift up and fought with every fiber of my being, to stay where I was. After what seemed like forever, I struggled to push free of him, and he muttered to himself as he pulled away and sat back. "Dammit, I blew it I knew kissing her would have fucked it up. I knew it but she's just so damn… … Argh!!!" A beat of silence that not even I could break. "Feroscha I'll take you home if you want me to but… I'm sorry about that." He spoke to me only towards the end. I laughed and leaned over, this time I initiated the kiss and he practically sighed into my mouth with relief. I broke away and smirked at him. "What was that little rant of yours about? Huh, Darius? You didn't fuck anything up, I like you too. I couldn't breath. Hence the pushing you away." His face brightened up and he looked hopefully in to my eyes, once again the involuntary reaction to his stare climbed up my spin like ghostly fingers.

"Really? I didn't think you did. I was so nervous because… well I don't know you that well. I didn't want you to think I was soft or that I was coming on too hard, or I that I over thought things too much or that I didn't think enough…." I smiled and laughed again, cutting him off, shaking my head. "No. Anyone who can repeatedly make me shiver is perfect with me." I hadn't meant to confess this to him but I was trying to reassure him that I liked him too and it slipped. He looked up incredulously at me, one eyebrow cocked in utter amusement. "I make you shiver?" Judging by the look on his face I'd say he was worried, shocked or excited, but I couldn't tell you which it was. "Y-Yeah every time I look you in the eyes or when I first saw that smirk on your face, and when you untied that blindfold, brrrhh… your knuckles touched my neck. It went through my whole body, didn't you see me, or feel it?" Looking sheepishly up through my eyelashes, I watched his face for a sign; that I didn't just make a fool of myself. He looked as nervous as I felt though I probably showed it more. Suddenly he moved away, he moved to open his door. Getting out he stood, stretched and as I put my hand on the lever he was there, holding my door open, "M'Lady, would you join a most humble and least deserving subject on a stroll through this woodland area? You're Highness?"

He reached in to the car for my hand, which I gave, and upon lifting me from the seat, he kissed my hand. I simply smiled politely and played along. "Does this peasant have a reason for such a strange request of her Highness?" he held our hands high as we stepped away from the car, after locking it. "Why of course, the peasant has a childish crush on her highness and would like a chance to explain himself before her Royal Highness disposes of him for insane insolence." I mocked a disgusted yet regal look in his direction. "I assure you that her Highness would never think to punish anyone for their feelings getting helplessly caught in her presence." He smirked and kissed my hand once again. "Is that a confession Your Highness?" We had reached the edge of the footbridge before I answered. "Maybe her Highness is tired of being the outsider and just wants to be equal to everyone else." I watched his eyes take on a hard edge when I said this and his response only clouded things more. "Maybe being that kind of outsider isn't as bad as it feels. Maybe the peasant is worse off than everyone else is, maybe he's an outsider as well but he isn't openly accepted as better, like her Highness. Maybe he's a scary kind of different." I understood very little about what he was saying but I was willing to try to figure it out. I broke character as I watched him with a confused look.

"Darius, I have a feeling, it's just a hunch but; we're not talking about Princesses and Peasants are we?" He shook his head and refused to look at me. "Then what are we talking about?" I continued, wanting anything that would explain how this guy felt. He looked up in what I didn't think was possible: a sheepish expression. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded furiously, ready for anything he would say. "Don't say I didn't warn you okay?" When he saw that I practically shook from anticipation, He continued cryptically. "Well a lot of people are afraid of me, my whole family, and it bothers me, I don't like everyone fearing me, it's unnerving." His explanation left something to be desired but I understood what it was like to not be liked. My family had even gone so far as to attempt to murder me before they would accept my emotions or me. "Yeah it sucks to know that some people only pretend to like you. That's how most of my family was, never doing something with me or for me if they could avoid it." I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "I like you for you, you're nice and sweet and kind and caring, a bit self-critical but who isn't sometimes. I can't believe that you like me back." I looked up at him with hooded eyes, his smiled spread slowly into a full-blown grin; he looked like the Cheshire cat himself. Smirking and laughing; I spoke again. "Why, don't you look like the cat that ate the canary?" his eyes leveled with mine as he stared intensely.

"I didn't eat the canary. Yet, and it's a good thing I haven't or your sisters and my father would kill me." Darius leaned in slowly and kissed me again and it seemed as if he was committing my lips to memory whilst trying not to devour them. I pulled away, reluctantly as it was, and looked up with what must have been dreamy clouded eyes. "Oh, those aren't my sisters we were born consecutively in the same year Oct. 29: Avanti Oct 30: Katoura, Oct. 31: Me, we all lived near each other and grew up together we're _closer_ than sisters. But you _did_ plan to do away with me, huh? Were you going to say that I ran into the back of the exhibit, wanting to see how they made the bodies and that leaning over the edge of the balcony I fell into a vat of formaldehyde?" I smirked and couldn't help the bubble of laughter that came out of my mouth. Cocking an eyebrow at my laughter, he spoke soft and hauntingly. "How do you know that I planned to kill you? Maybe I wanted to torture you for my own perverse enjoyment." He turned without another word and walked a few paces ahead, which had me jogging to catch up with him. "And how do you know that I wouldn't fight back and beat you?" I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face me with an incredulous look. "You don't think I'm some damsel in distress do you?" He places his hands on the sides of my arms lightly, his thumbs rubbing up and down slowly, almost making me melt.

_God what the hell is wrong with me? I haven't felt like this in ages._ "No." Darius' voice broke me out of my thoughts. "I don't think that, Feroscha I couldn't, you're too stubborn to go down without a fight." I smiled sheepishly. "Oh…" To avoid the awkwardness of the moment I lean over the railing and watched the water. Darius was standing directly behind me in the water's reflection, since he was a good six inches taller you could still see him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. With his chin on the top of my head, he breathed in deeply, almost shuddering from the force of his own lungs. I turned my head up in efforts to look at him, the real him, when his head came down to rest on my shoulder. His nose touched the skin of my neck sending my pulse to breakneck speeds, racing to tell my whole body that I was extremely, almost painfully aware, and loving every second of it. Next came his mouth, lightly brushing along the seam between sleeve and skin, moving closer and closer to my neck, when his lips finally reached their destination my heart threatened to stop all together, it was so happy. I breathed in deep to try to regain some resemblance of control. He suddenly stopped and looked up at me. "Are you okay?" Miraculously I found my voice, but it was choppy and stilted, squeaking in places. "Y-Yeah, neverrrrrr bett-er, Darius." My voice would have cracked if I had tried to say any thing after his name. He chuckled next to my ear and before I knew what was happening my earlobe was in his warm mouth. I gasped as his teeth came down to nibble lightly, forcing a hard shiver through me. He pulled away slowly making sure that I felt his teeth scraping along my skin.

"Still alright, Feroscha? I could have sworn I heard a sound of defeat…" I shook with a combination of rage at myself for gasping and the pleasure his tongue and voice on my skin were giving me. "No-nope. I'm good." I turned around in time to see his eyes darken to almost black with gods knows what emotion, before he abruptly closed his eyes and rather roughly pushed away from me. "I- what's wrong? Darius, where are you going?" Rejection washed over me followed by anger. He didn't look at me, just waved me toward the car. "Go get in the car, I'll be there in a minute, I'll take you home." _GRRR!! How dare he act like my master? Just because I reacted to him. That ass hole!_ "Hey wait what the hell is wrong with you?" He faced me and I saw what was wrong, his eyes weren't green any more, they were bright blue almost white. His nostrils were flared like he smelled a dinner that he loved and was famished and his lips were pale from strain as if forcing himself not to show his teeth. After a beat he spoke through gritted teeth, eyes still different then before. "Get in the car, Feroscha, and I might explain but I'll be there in about ten minutes." My eyebrows furrowed, but I turned on my heel as if pushed, didn't question him and walked to the car. I sat in the car for the time he took flipping through my Ipod not able to settle on a song to listen to. Finally about three minutes later I settled on Seether. He was in the car ten minutes later and he slowly relaxed again. I didn't feel like being yelled at again so I rode next to him in silence. Until he swerved to the side of the road, and looked at me reverently.

His eyes were green again… maybe it was just the light outside that made then look different. _No Feroscha, quit looking at his eyes, his dreamy eyes, No you're mad at him._ I looked at him astonished, anger flooding the dam I'd put up on my emotions. "So you thought you were gonna get some huh? Damnit Katoura was right." I jerked around to unbuckle my seat belt and open the door when he grabbed my wrist. "Let go, Darius." I growled dangerously, unbidden rage coursing through my veins. He jerked his hand back as if burned. Of course; my rage was _protecting_ me, as had all of my emotions had at one point or another. It's why Katoura, Avanti and I got along. We all could channel our emotions and project them or use them for protection as I had just shown. I jerked the door handle so hard it's a wonder it didn't break, and stepped outside the car fuming. Just as I'd slammed the door a clap of thunder and a torrent of rain sounded. My anger was running rampant, causing the storm.

With a thought a bolt of lightning struck inches from the front grill of his car. Darius frantically fiddled with his door buttons, rolling the passenger side window down, he shouted over the roar of the rain. "Feroscha, get in here before you soak yourself, and catch pneumonia." I glared as I realized that he was right, even though I caused it, the storm would do harm to me if I stood out in it. I yanked open the door and sat grumbling loudly as I did. "Take me back to your house so I can go home." he obliged but with some stipulations. "If you tell me what happened to my hand it feels like it's on fire, and when we kissed that first time I felt like I was on a cloud. But it only felt like that the first time not the others." Staring at him open mouthed for a few minutes. It took me awhile to realize that I _had_ projected my emotions to him and he didn't think it was just his own feelings, like every one else; he noticed they weren't the same as his own.

"I-I…" I couldn't think of a lie so I decided to tell him the truth. "I accidentally projected what I was feeling to you." I said worrying a new hole in my bottom lip. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "You what? Projected your feelings?" I nodded slowly not wanting to speak anymore. His hand came slowly to rest on my shoulder. Was he going to push me away into the now drizzling storm like everyone usually did? To my immense surprise he was kneading my skin lightly trying to comfort me, he spoke softly to me. "So that's what you meant when you said people didn't like you." It wasn't a question. And I felt him jump slightly when I lean into his hand and looked at him before I answered. "Yeah, it scares most people, so they either avoid me like the plague, or, attempt to get rid of the problem, like my dad and mom did. But, oh well, it taught me to not blindly trust people, and value the trust given to me." His smile was wry and knowing. "Yes that is true it took a lot of guts to trust me." He laughed at some unspoken joke that had me giving him a bewildered look. "What's so funny?" I felt heat flood my face with embarrassment I couldn't stop.

"Nothing, I just thought what I said was funny. There's no reason to blush, Feroscha, please don't think I was laughing at you." The heat intensified greatly, Darius brushed his knuckles along my cheek where it was bright red, then moved away as if I'd burnt him again. Once again he was tense almost to the point of bursting as he spoke. "If you can project feelings, project a calm, the gods know I need one right about now." I projected the feeling of swimming in a calm cool ocean listening to the waves break along the rocky beach. Feeling a surging in unadulterated lust, I switched to a forest watching the leaves sway slowly in the wind and listening to the animals going about their business. Finally he settled into a slump and looked over at me. "Wow, how'd you do that?" I smirked at him slowly. "You answer me first, why didn't the first one work? What made your feelings jump to the opposite extreme?" His eyes didn't meet mine; I could tell he was lying. "I thought about swimming with you and, uh certain… things woke up and took over for a few seconds, I apologize for my rude thoughts." I gaped at him for a moment not knowing what to say. "Oh… okay."

I turned the volume up again letting Adam Gauntier's voice sooth my raw emotions. _"Go ahead and leave this all behind, 'cause I swear I don't care…"_ Darius' gazed fell on me again, I could feel it, and when I looked up I saw that it was a questioning look as if to say: 'Really? This?' "What? This song helps me get my emotions back under control." When I looked up again and saw that we were in his neighborhood just driving in circles. "Darius? Where are we going? You've passed your street at least tree times." He looked at me in an earnest plea. "Well I was hopping I could change your mind about wanting to go home yet." His face could almost be called smug, but he wasn't that stuck up to think that he had me already. I nodded slowly after a gut wrenching moment of silence where not even I knew what I was going to say. "Sure, it's only eight thirty and I'm usually out until two on a good night unless I work the next morning, which I don't have to." I was rambling; I only did it when I was nervous and couldn't get away with being silent. He smiled and pulled into his driveway smoothly and parked the car so it looked as if it had never moved.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you ever played the Wii?" He asked as he opened my door, and led me to his front door. "Oh yeah I think you just said the most lethal words of the night, I could wipe the floor with you in just about every Wii game there is." As we entered the door, a butler asked to take his jacket, if I would like to freshen up, or if I wanted any thing to drink. "Uhm yes a glass of water would be perfect." I thought about what we were going to play and last minute turned to him once again. "Uh, a bottle if you have it, I'm a bit clumsy." The butler whose name was Mr. Pepper, nodded and walked in to what I presumed was the hall way to the kitchen. "Yes the Wii does give precedence to caution." we were headed out of the foyer and down a long marble hall way ending in a huge games room, where the Wii was being set up by one of the maids. Darius kissed my cheek, whispered he'd be back and walked out most likely to change; you can't play Wii in a suit as beautifully crafted as his. The maid looked up and smiled warmly. "Oh, you must be Feroscha. Both masters have talked about you all day just master Darius talked solely about you Master Jonathon has spoken about you band as well." She looked down at the skirt and corset I was wearing and tsked.

"That will never do. You can't play a game like this in such a constricting outfit. What do you say you come with me, and we find you something more comfortable to wear, you and the maid Rosi look to be about the same size? And she won't mind such a pretty young lady raiding her closet." I smiled and looked at he nodding and walked to the door. "I'd say that you and Rosi were lifesavers." She led me to Rosi's room in the maid quarters and we found a pair of shorts that were a bit to short; given how tall I was; but I could deal. Finally a shirt that was the right size but low cut and showed off just a smidge less cleavage then before. I walked in the games room seconds before Darius and he had changed his clothes radically as well. He was in a pair of jean shorts that were black and a tee that promoted Ozzfest '07.

His face led me to believe he liked what he saw, because if he hadn't shook his head and begin to speak I think he would have rushed over and kissed me. "Well now that we're both in gaming attire I suggest we let the carnage ensue." Smiling as he said this he picked up a Wii mote and made me my own Mii before handing the second Wii mote. "Thanks. Pick your poison Darius. Or would you like it to be a surprise?" I was going to have fun messing with him before crushing his Mii's soul. "Bowling or boxing?" He smirked evilly and cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "Bowling." I decided instantaneously smirking the whole while. The first game we played I beat him 157 to 124. The second was 190 to 169. The third I went all out and got a perfect game and he had a 264. "Now Darius I believe you were holding out on me. Were you trying to 'let' me win?" I even threw up the air quotes. He looked side ways at me. "As were you. You could have pulled out that perfect game the first time but I'm guessing you didn't want to crush me just yet. I guess you could call it playing with your food. Since you chewed me up and spit me back out that last game." I smirked and sat down to take a swig of my water and catch my breath. "Yeah I did didn't I?" He sat next to me even though there were chairs and couches aplenty in the room. "What do you want to beat me in next? Mario Party eight? Big Brain academy? WarioWare Smooth Moves?"

I smirked and put in the last option. "Smooth Moves. It's my favorite game ever." When I had successfully wiped the stunning marble hallway floor with him he made a bet. "Alright who ever win this very next mini game chooses what we do next. Deal?" "You're _so_ on!" What can I say I'm a sucker for stupid bets? I'm a gambler. And to my extreme surprise: He beat me. I glared playfully and sat down again in defeat. "So what did you have in mind Darius?" He sat next to me a whole lot closer than before and just stared at me. "Darius?" His eyes were sparkling and his face was a bit closer when he spoke. "Say my name again… just like you did a second ago." Confusing and maybe just a little bit creepy. "Darius." Damn now I know why he wanted to hear it again; my voice had gone husky and I had fallen in to my Italian accent. "What accent is that? I've never heard such an amazing accent before." I nodded sheepishly and looked at him. "My Parents' neighbor was Italian and taught me how to speak it when I was little. Every time I got away from them I'd sneak over to her house and she'd teach me little bits here and there, until I was fluent. Some of our songs are in Italian and one even mentions her." If it was possible he was closer still and I could smell his scent again. It's flooded my senses. He flooded my senses; he was all around me. He was so close to me if he whispered our lips would touch. So naturally I started to speak and was cut off by my own want to kiss him. He pushed against me so that even though we were sitting I was practically in his lap as we kissed.

His hand ran up and down my back in slow lazy circles, and my fists bunched up the shirt he wore in the back. As his tongue wrestled with mine in my mouth. By the time I had realized that I was pushing his shirt up he had pulled away and looked at me with dark eyes that showed just how much I was doing to him. "Feroscha? Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you doing something you regret later. Especially with me, I don't want you to regret anything that you do with me." I nodded and forced myself to let go of his shirt and stand up. I held out my hand to him. "Show me the rest of the house." It took everything I had to not say show my where your room is. He stood and laced our fingers together. We toured the parlor and the kitchens, as well as the home theater room, and den. When we had finished with the first floor he took me to the Library; on the second; which had just about every book ever imaginable, from Poe to Brönte to Shakespeare and Balzac. After I marveled at his family's extensive collection we moved on to the living quarters which I had briefly seen when I was drug through to find suitable clothing. Darius stopped abruptly and tightened his fingers around mine. We had come to a stop in front of a large wooden door with ornately carved words in an unknown language. "Darius, is this your room?" He nodded and when he looked at me he looked pained and torn. As if he wanted to take me in the room but still wanted to maintain the propriety he'd gain on the walk throughout his home. "Can I see it?" Hopefully he would realize as I did, that I couldn't possibly regret anything I did with him. When he reached for the doorknob I felt me pulse ratchet up in speed and I felt hot and nervous.

He looked at me one last time before pulling me in the dark room and closed the door against the harsh hall light. I let go of his hand to feel along the wall for the light switch to relieve my fear. I had fully stretched my arms length before I felt his fingers close over my palm. In the second I felt his warm breath against my neck and my breath hitched as he spoke against my skin his lips' quivered, sending chills from the top of my head to the tips of my toes and _every where_ in between. "I believe it's rude to give my walls such treatment in front of me. Don't you?" A second after I nodded, and said yes in a voice that was barely above a whisper. His other hand had captured my other as well, and I was pinned against the wall. "Darius?" I leaned forward to kiss him, and he let me willingly. Just a light brush of lips is what I intended, but he tilted his head to kiss me more deeply, and I lost track of thought; kissing him and arching up trying to break the hold on my wrists, so I could hold him to me. He pulled my arms above my head to hold both of my wrists in one of his hand while running his fingers along the bare skin of stomach he'd exposed. His touch gave me chills and set my skin and core on fire. I'd had only just registered that I could breath out of my mouth when his lips found my neck and began kissing with lips, and nipping with teeth, forcing hard shudders through my being. All at once I felt a dam break, and felt a wetness in my panties as I scissored my legs apart. He hooked one finger under the band of the borrowed short and teased my skin along the lacey top of my new boy-short panties. In between my moans and gasps I managed to speak a few words. "Let" Moan. "Me." Shudder. "Touch" Gasp. "You." the words barely left my mouth before he was letting one arm go, to fall when I wasn't prepared to hold the weight. I touched him every where I could his face, back, sides, neck. When my fingers moved lightly over the skin behind his ear he shivered and let of a strangled groan of satisfaction against my shoulder.

When the other arm was dropped I was ready. I began to pull his shirt up over his head, as he pulled the shorts down over my hips slowly teasing me and making me work to not be a puddle on the floor. He reached out behind him and then fell backward onto the bed dragging me with him. I arched above him as I took the borrowed shirt off and threw it to the floor with the abandoned short shorts. As I looked him up and down I noticed his having one nipple pierced. So HOT. He shuddered under me as he saw the matching green and black lacey underwear and bra. Thank god my birthday present was a trip to Victoria's Secret. I wore the undergarments and the perfume, Very Sexy, not an overpowering scent but floral and light. Darius leaned up to kiss me and drug in a shuddering breath as he took in my scent and the sexed look on my face. "You smell delectable. I don't think I can help, but, eat you up." It was my turn to take in a breath that was labored; it was hard to remember to breathe when his tongue traced the seam between breast and bra. Shivering harder I pushed him down and raised up on my knees so that I had room to slide his shorts down and off, and realize that he must have kicked his own shoes off and mine when he'd taken my shorts off.

Darius was gorgeous; his body was the thing of dreams; not overly huge and bulky but lithe and strong, as I explored his pale but healthy looking skin I noticed the ridges in his stomach that had to have taken years to construct. This type of body didn't come from workout rooms and steroids this came from the real word trying to kill you, I wondered absently if he was in the army. That would explain it. I crawled down his body to remove his boxer-briefs with a flourish. I kissed down his chest and stomach almost losing my tongue in a groove of his abs. Once he was gloriously naked I couldn't help but let a small sigh of pleasure and look at him fully. He was a big man, a very large man; it made me smile to think of the upgrade I was getting from my previous experience. He leaned up once again to release my breasts from their cage of a bra. I moaned in my throat when his fingers made contact with my bare nipple, standing it on end immediately. _Oh God, please now? _I couldn't help but project my feelings toward him and when he looked at me with a gleam in his eye. "Was that you that planted the vivid image of my suckling this?" He touched my nipple again and rubbed his palm over it lightly. "Into my mouth or am I beginning to lose track of my own thoughts?" I shuddered and arched into his touch groaning lowly.

"Yes." I nodded looking at him with hooded eyes and projected another image this time of my doing the same to his pierced one, tugging the ring lightly in my teeth. He groaned and glared playfully before bending down to feast on one of my breasts while kneading the other in his hand. I threw my head back and moaned so loud it's a wonder no one came to see what was wrong. Once he moved back up, he whispered against the skin of my shoulder. "I'm going to enjoy making you do that for the rest of the night. And screaming, I would love to hear your scream, if that moan is anything to go by the scream is promised to be enjoyable." I pushed him down into the bed and kissed his neck down to his feet and back up the other side, taking care to get close enough that I could blow my warm breath along his cock and watch it jump and jerk in response. Hearing his whimpers of enjoyment meant he liked being teased. As I neared his left nipple I blew a breath along it before licking it and blowing again earning shivers. As I took his ring in my mouth he hissed and arched up. When I tugged lightly he pulled back causing the ring to slip and give him slack. Then I encircled his whole nipple before sucking lightly but leaving a small, almost heart shaped hickey. He hissed again and pulled my face up to his to kiss me hard and deep.

I had a feeling that what he did with his tongue he wished desperately wished to do with other places. His tongue commanded my mouth, as he fingers worked deftly to pull my underwear down, when they were hanging on my hips he flipped me forward so that he straddled me and we were further away from the headboard. He leaned down and kissed me once again before sliding my panties down my legs, slowly kissing a trail down my leg behind them, the contrast between silk and his soft lips was enough to almost make me shatter in ecstasy. He did as I had before and kissed up the other to reach my body again. He suckled each breast again and I had a glimmer of sanity enough to moan the word: "Condom…" Breathily. He looked me in the eye and smirked. "As long as _you_ put it on me." I jerked up so quickly he barely had time to pick the packet up and hand it to me. I ripped the packet in half and stretched it over him, and blew breath along the skin that had yet to be covered. _Good Goddess._ He was huge. I even had a slice of fear that he would hurt me he was so big. When I looked up at him he had he head back, his mouth open and his eyes closed. He was the epitome of sexy and as I slithered up his body he looked at me with sex-drugged eyes. I allowed myself to fall back pulling him with me, moaning at the feel of his body sliding against my skin.

He groaned and kissed me while looking me in the eye. "Are you ready?" Goddess, he was so concerned his face full of it, as if he would stop if I said I wasn't. I nodded biting my lip and wiggled my hips against him, stifling a moan. His head came against my entrance and probed, slowly pushing in centimeters at a time, it seemed. I gasped and arched hoping to quicken the process. He pressed closer his chest lying upon mine and I took the weight gratefully. He pushed further in and I groaned kissing him hungrily. "Oh Please? Darius I need this." He thrust in fully and I moaned loudly, He was enormous and I loved it. It hurt for a few seconds, but once used to it I began to arch into him and gasp in pleasure as he worked his hips thrusting powerfully, so much so, that every breath out I made it was a pant. He raised his upper body off me and held himself up, his arms on either side of me. I raised my hips to meet each stroke inward and pulled them back mimicking what he was doing with his. Pulling his head down to mine I kissed him hard and shoved my tongue in his mouth kissing him deeply. I felt my self clench around him as my orgasm hit me from behind and I shoved my hips into him feeling our thighs meet, he pounded faster than before forcing another orgasm to boil through me as he came with me.

By the next morning he had made me make just about every sound imaginable but I had yet to scream and it aggravated him to no end. He was relentless in trying, so much so that I could barely sit, stand, kneel or walk without hurting something. My nipples were hypersensitive and swollen, as were my lips. I had several mouth-shaped marks and even a few teeth impressions in various places. I had a huge hickey/bite-mark on the inside of my left thigh that hurt when touched; but all in all what I dealt with after was a small concession for the entire night of amazingness. Even with out the godlike sex drive; being able to share my ability and not get thrown to the wolves was the best thing ever. Darius was sweet and hot and funny and concerned and gorgeous and nice, and sexy. And did I mention an Adonis of Gorgeousness. We sat and talked for a long time after he gave up for the second time. We talked about my abilities and my family and my friends and my music. Come to think of it we talked about me the whole time. "So Darius. What about your family?" He was holding my hand in his warm hand and smiled slowly. "It's just my father and me, well and the maids that have been here since before I was born." he shrugged and held on tighter. I smiled and looked around to notice my cell phone that was still vibrating on the table. I had fourteen missed called and twice as many texts from Katoura and Avanti. I immediately called them.

"Hold on a sec. Darius I've got to call my girls." He nodded and kissed my hand and up my arm, being distracting as hell. "FEROSCHA DANIELLE GRANDEN WHERE THE FUCK AS YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT?" I held the phone my full arm's length away and I could still hear Katoura ranting. She took a breath and I pounced upon the opportunity to speak albeit it was hard since Darius was busying himself with unraveling my very being with his tongue on my skin. "I'm with Darius at his place Kat and I'm fine." I mouthed at him 'Stop it I'm on the phone.' "WELL that doesn't give you the right to let Avanti and I worry ourselves into anemia. What the hell happened to being back at one in the morning?" I snorted in disbelief as Darius continued his torture. "Right you sat on the bed at my apartment and ate all night, porker. Ya lying sack of hog shit. I'll be home in a little bit. He nibbled lightly on my neck and I shivered while a little gasp made it through my lips. "What was that? Where is he? Is he messing with you?" I jumped up spluttering to Katoura, Pointing to him and glaring I walked to the bathroom. "Whoosh. No, Kat he was tickling my neck. But now I'm in the bathroom. His place is huge it's not an apartment not a house it's friggin' Mansion!"


End file.
